Memory Capacity
by prof. creau
Summary: Ia berjalan ke arah pintu, hendak membuka pintunya. "Jika ingatanmu tidak kembali, mungkin ada baiknya jika aku tidak hadir dalam eksistensimu."


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Genre: Tragedy/Romance

Rate: Teen

Pair: AkaKuro

Warning: OOC ya pastinya, bad EYD, awkward diksi.

* * *

.

.

**Memory Capacity**

By;

_creau_

.

.

Putih.

Putih.

Putih.

Semuanya serba putih. Langit-langitnya, selimut yang membalut tubuhku, serta cat temboknya sewarna dengan awan di kala cuaca cerah. Apakah kamar ini sengaja di-desain seperti kamar di rumah sakit? Ah, rupanya ini memang kamar rumah sakit—aku tahu karena aku melihat alat infus yang terpasang padaku.

Di samping kananku ada jendela yang dengan seenaknya membiarkan cahaya mentari merasuki kamarku—maksudnya, kamar rumah sakit ini. Dari sini, aku bisa melihat cuaca yang begitu cerah. Cuaca yang sangat cocok untuk bepergian di luar. Pasti menyenangkan bila aku bisa menapakan kaki di sana dan meghirup udara segar.

Ada suara pintu terbuka.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku pada pintu.

Ada lili segar nan cantik yang dibawa oleh orang yang membuka pintu itu.

"Apa kau sudah bangun?"

Sebuah pertanyaan melintas pada benakku, _siapa orang itu?_

Senyumannya menawan, seperti pangeran di cerita dongeng, walaupun tingginya tidak terlalu mengesankan. Aku suka dengan kilau matanya, begitu unik. Baru pertama kali ini aku melihat mata heterokromia seperti itu.

"Maaf, Anda siapa?"

Pertanyaanku yang tadi membuatnya terdiam. Kilauan matanya menjadi agak redup. Ia menundukan kepalanya. Apa aku salah bicara?

"Rupanya kecelakaan itu telah merenggut ingatanmu..."

Aku terdiam karena mendengar kalimat yang diucapkannya. Aku? Kecelakaan? Sudah berapa hari aku tak sadarkan diri, kira-kira? Aku tak ingat hal apa yang terakhir kali aku lakukan sebelum aku terdampar di rumah sakit ini.

"Cuaca yang sangat cerah, ya." Ia berjalan mendekati jendela. Mengamati awan-awan yang bergerak itu. Surai yang kemerahan jadi lebih indah karena terkena sinar mentari. "Cuaca yang tepat saat aku mengutarakan semua isi perasaanku padamu di dekat air terjun pada liburan musim panas lalu, _apa kau ingat_?" kemudian ia membelakangi jendela itu dan menatap padaku.

Aku hanya menggeleng.

Ia tersenyum tipis lalu berkata, "Sepertinya hal itu tidak terlalu penting untuk diingat."

Ia duduk di sebuah kursi. Duduknya seperti raja, sangat elegan. Ia mengambil setangkai bunga lili pada sebuket bunga itu dan memutar-mutarnya. "Lili ini," ia memberi jeda, membuatku penasaran. "adalah bunga yang mempersatukan kita." Lili putih itu ia serahkan padaku, tentu saja aku menerimanya.

"Tempat pertama kali kita bertemu itu di toko bunga, seberang sekolah kita. Awalnya aku akan membeli lili ini untuk ibuku sebagai kado ulang tahunnya. Saat aku akan mengambilnya, tiba-tiba saja kau telah mengambilnya. Kau yang menyadari bahwa aku menginginkan lili itu segera memberikannya padaku, namun aku menolak. Aku mengalah. Kemudian, kita berkenalan dan aku jadi sering mengunjungi kelasmu... _apa kau ingat_?"

Aku kembali menggeleng.

Kau menghela napas. Apa kau putus asa?

"Ah, sepertinya hal itu juga tidak terlalu penting untuk diingat."

Ia menaruh tangannya di dagu, pose berpikir. Selang beberapa waktu, ia tersenyum ke arahku. "Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku? Jangan melihatku terus seperti itu, kau bisa jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya padaku." Katanya sambil mengacak rambutku.

Bagus... padahal rambutku sendiri sudah berantakan dan ia malah memperburuknya.

"Bedhair-mu sangat parah," aku merasakan suasana yang berbeda. Ia terlihat lebih muram. "dan si** Tan Sialan** itu selalu mengusap kepalamu, membuat bedhair-mu menjadi lebih parah."

"Tan... sialan?"

"Orang tidak tahu diri yang dengan beraninya meletakan tangannya padamu."

Aku merasa ia sedang badmood, cemburu sepertinya. Apa si 'Tan Sialan' yang membuatnya seperti ini? Kurasa ia memiliki hubungan yang tidak baik dengan orang itu.

Mendengar cerita dari pemuda bermata heterokromia ini, aku berasumsi bahwa aku adalah kekasihnya. Ia memiliki hubungan yang tidak baik dengan orang yang ia panggil 'Tan Sialan' itu. Nampaknya, orang itu berusaha mengambilku dari pemuda bermata heterokromia ini.

"Namamu siapa?" tanyaku padanya. Aku repot jika terus memakai panggilan pemuda bermata heterokromia.

"_Coba saja ingat_. Aku akan bertemu denganmu kembali jika kau sudah mengingat namaku."

Ia berjalan ke arah pintu, hendak membuka pintunya. "Jika ingatanmu **tidak** kembali, mungkin ada baiknya jika aku tidak hadir dalam eksistensimu."

Dan pemuda bermata heterokromia itu pun meninggalkan kamar. Hanya tersisa aku dan alat infus ini. Tidak lama kemudian, seseorang kembali membuka pintu kamarku. Ia adalah seorang wanita yang memakai pakaian berwarna putih. Rambutnya berwarna merah jambu dan digulung ke atas. Tak lupa, ia membawa papan jalan. Tidak salah lagi, ia adalah seorang perawat di sini.

"Selamat pagi, Kuroko-san." Ia menyapaku dengan ramah dan aku menyapanya kembali. Ia memeriksa kondisiku. Tangannya dengan gesit menulis pada papan jalannya itu. ia bertanya, "Oh ya, tadi aku melihat Akashi-kun keluar dari kamarmu. Apa ia mengatakan sesuatu?"

Akashi-kun? Oh, jadi pemuda bermata heterokromia itu bernama Akashi. Aku mengangguk kemudian membalas, "Ia mengatakan bahwa aku mengalami lupa ingatan dan secara tidak langsung mengungkapkan, _aku adalah kekasihnya_."

Perawat itu menunjukan deretan giginya yang putih, ia menahan tawa. "Mohon dimaklumi ya, Kuroko-san. Pasien rumah sakit sebelah—well, hanya Akashi-kun saja sih—memang terkadang suka mampir ke sini, tapi dia tidak mengganggu kok."

Aku menaikan sebelah alisku. Perawat di sampingku kembali menjelaskan, "Coba lihat ke jendela itu," ia menunjuk jendela di samping kananku. "di sana ada sebuah rumah sakit." Aku memfokuskan penglihatanku. Ah, aku melihatnya! Ada sebuah bangunan rupanya. Tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh. Itu bukan rumah sakit biasa... itu—

"Di rumah sakit jiwa itu Akashi-kun dirawat, hampir lima tahun lamanya."

...

...

...

"Terima kasih atas informasinya, Nona. Boleh aku meminjam ponselmu? Aku ingin menghubungi Nigou, adikku, bahwa aku telah siuman."

"Tidakkah kau seharusnya menghubungi orang tuamu?"

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Aku yakin, saat ini mereka masih di Denmark. Aku tak ingin mengganggu pekerjaan mereka."

Perawat itu tersenyum dan memberikan ponselnya padaku.

Tentu saja aku ingat tentang adik dan orang tuaku. Memangnya aku amnesia apa?

Ctrl_+_Alt_+_End!

Terima kasih telah membaca~ I love yuuh~ ;*


End file.
